


Attachments

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Alec, Domestic Malec, M/M, Malec, daddy Magnus, madzie is so cute, malec as dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: "Madzie. What a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl."In which Magnus meets Madzie for the first time and Alec babysits her and quickly grows attached.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 2x05 where we meet the adorable Madzie, the warlock child that Iris was watching over.

"Madzie. What a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl," Magnus had said earlier that day when the little warlock child arrived in his loft.

Seeing Magnus for the first time spooked Madzie. She hid behind Alec, clinging to his pants leg and peering around to catch a quick look at Magnus before hiding away again.

"She's a bit shy. Maybe if you showed her your eyes, she'll warm up to you?" Alec suggested. He adjusted her pink backpack over his shoulder that contained some of her things from her old home. There was a picture of a girl on the front. He was told by Clary that the girl's name was Dora and she was an explorer. Dora the Explorer. He cringed whenever he looked into her too wide eyes. It was like she was peering into his soul.

"Good idea. No one can resist these gorgeous peepers," Magnus winked at Alec and knelt down so he wasn't so imposing to the little girl. "Hey sweetie. I'm Magnus. I won't hurt you, child. Trust me."

Madzie looked up at Alec before slowly stepping out from behind his back. The first thing she noticed was all the necklaces that Magnus wore and she pointed to one around his neck. "Pretty necklaces."

"You like my necklaces? You can have one if you'd like." Magnus reached down and removed one from over his head. "I got this one years ago during my travels in China. It's said to have protective spirits inside it. It'll do you more good than it will me."

Alec smirked as the child let Magnus slip the necklace down over her fluffy head of hair. "See? I told he's not so bad. He's a warlock just like you are."

"Warlock? Like me?" Madzie looked up at Alec. He was so tall. Looking up at him hurt her neck but she liked looking at him. He reminded her of all the bedtime stories she was told about a warrior who protected people from the bad guys. Alec looked like a warrior to her; he had the bow and blade. Plus he was really tall and very strong.

"Just like you, button," Magnus gently tapped her on the nose with a finger. She giggled and rubbed her nose. "Want to know a secret? You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

Madzie nodded, still scratching her tiny nose with a hand.

"Okay. Alec told me you have gills, right? I can see them. They're beautiful." Magnus chuckled as he touched her neck, the gills contracting as she squirmed and giggled. "Well I have something special about me too. I want to show you."

Alec watched as Magnus bent his head for a moment. When he raised it again, his brown eyes had gone yellow and slitted like a cat's. He thought they were stunning to look at and he never got tired of gazing into them. It wasn't very often that Magnus showed his real eyes but when he did, Alec made sure he treasured every moment he looked at them.

Madzie stared at Magnus' eyes for a minute before reaching out and touching his face. "Kitty," she whispered. "Soft kitty. Good kitty."

Magnus laughed, his voice breaking as the little girl stroked his face. "Come here, beautiful. Give me a hug." Magnus wrapped his arms around Madzie in a hug and then lift her up into his arms. "I would love to stay and get to know you better but I have to go run a few errands."

"Where are you going?" Madzie frowned.

Magnus glanced at Alec, whose smirk couldn't get any wider on his angelic face. "Oh, just going to a few places. I have to pick up a few things. I'll come right home after that. Then you and I can play toys together and color. How does that sound?"

Madzie looked at Alec. "Can Alec play too?"

Alec nodded. "I would love that. I brought your box of crayons with us. It's in your Dora backpack so we can draw some pictures later. Fill Magnus' home with your art."

"Okay," Madzie clapped her tiny hands and hugged Magnus around the neck before he placed her back down on the floor.

"Will she be okay here with you for a couple of hours?" Magnus whispered.

Alec looked mildly offended by this. "Of course she will. I have three younger siblings. I'm used to kids. Besides," he looked over at Madzie who was looking through her Dora the Explorer backpack in the living room. "She saved my life. I owe her."

Magnus frowned. "You don't owe her a thing. She's a child. She was doing what she believed was right. You showed kindness to her, so she showed kindness back. That's how children operate. Well most of them do anyway." Sighing, Magnus grabbed his coat and slipped it on. "I won't be long. There's snacks in the cupboard if she gets hungry. Or make a peanut butter sandwich for her. Lots of milk and juice in the fridge-"

"Magnus," Alec held his boyfriend by the shoulders, squeezing gently. "We'll be fine. It's just for a couple of hours. No rush. Take your time. We'll both be here when you get home."

Smiling, Magnus kissed Alec on the lips. "Father of the Year award is going to you."

"I'm not-she's not-I-," Alec sputtered. He felt his cheeks and ears turn red as Magnus smirked at him. "She's not my daughter. Or our daughter. Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not. I'm just smirking at how adorable you are when you stutter," Magnus kissed him again. "I'll be back soon. Bye bye, button!"

Madzie turned around and waved. "Bye kitty!"

Alec didn't mind being with the little warlock child. In fact, he was quite enjoying himself. They played toys and dress up with a few things she had packed in her bag. She was so quiet and rarely talked. He didn't mind that; he was quiet too. When she began to color and draw, she just sat at the table and coloured with her crayons and swung her legs back and forth in the chair.

Madzie was beautiful. Alec was instantly drawn to her the moment he laid eyes on her at Iris' home. Hair dark and curly and eyes a lovely golden brown, she was an angel in Alec's eyes; the closest to an angel he'll ever get to see. Her warlock's mark were a pair of gills on either side of her neck, which moved every time she breathed. Alec found her both fascinating and beautiful just like he did with Magnus.

"Hey Madzie," Alec pulled out a chair and sat next to her at the kitchen table. He smiled when she gazed up at him with a little smile on her small face. "What are you drawing?"

She turned the picture around in her hands and passed it to him. As Alec looked it over, it took him a moment to realize that it was him standing in front of a black being with his bow in his hands, aimed to shoot. What he could only assume was Madzie stood behind him, a smile on her face.

"That's a beautiful drawing. Is it okay if I put it up on the fridge? Magnus would love to see your art when he gets home." He chuckled as Madzie nodded. Taking the few steps towards the fridge, he used a magnet to pin it up on display before sitting down again. "I think I'm going to draw some pictures with you. Can I do that?"

Madzie nodded. She watched him draw with amusement, giggling at the way his tongue stuck out in concentration and full on laughing as he broke several crayons in his large hands. He made faces at her which made her laugh even more and hide her smile behind her hands.

Alec reached over and gently moved her hands away from her face. "Don't hide. I like seeing your smile. It's beautiful." He picked up another crayon, yellow this time, and drew the sun. "I've always liked kids. I've never really told anybody this. My people are expected to have this strong suit of armor on at all times. Not allowed to feel or show emotions. But kids always did have a special place in my heart."

Madzie drew a flower but said nothing.

"My youngest brother is a few years older than you. He's the best. He loves getting into trouble but his heart is always in the right place. I think you'd like him," Alec grinned crookedly as Madzie gazed at him. "You're a good kid. I can see why Magnus was so drawn to you when he first met you. I mean, aside from the fact that you're both warlocks. I was drawn to you too."

Madzie got up from her seat and went over to where Alec was sitting, crawling up onto his lap and getting comfortable.

"Uh...." Alec didn't know where to place his hands at first but eventually settled one on her back to keep her from tumbling backwards. "Right. Okay. This is....nice. I'm flattered. You don't even know me-I mean you barely know me-and you're coming over and sitting on my lap like-"

With a tiny hand, Madzie reached up and covered Alec's mouth. "Alec is my friend. Nice and kind. Good heart."

Alec looked down as Madzie rest a small hand on his chest, right where his heart beat under it. This was the first time she had spoken since arriving at Magnus'. She didn't even ask for a drink of water or a snack (which Magnus had stocked the cupboards with healthy snacks and drinks) or even to go outside and play. Instead, she followed Alec around wherever he went in the loft. If he went into the bedroom for something, she was right behind him. If he went into the bathroom, she waited out in the hallway for him to come back out. She was his little shadow.

"I want to play ponies," she whispered. She climbed down off his lap (accidentally kneeing him in his private area, causing him to hold his breath and wait for the pain to subside) and went into the living room where her toys were. "Alec? Can you be Sapphire?"

Alec followed behind her. "Sapphire? Is she one of your ponies?"

"He," Madzie corrected. "He is one of my ponies." She handed him a dark blue horse and started banging another one around on top of the coffee table, making horse noises. "My name is Ruby! I'm a princess!"

Alec sat on the floor next to her with his legs Indian style, making his own horse gallop around. "Hello there. I'm Sapphire and I'm the most beautiful horse in the world!"

Madzie giggled as Alec's voice went up an octave and cracked as he spoke. "You're a good Sapphire!"

"Thank you," Alec grinned as his horse ran around some more. Clearing his throat he pitched his voice high again. "I'm the fastest horse too! I can run really far really fast!"

Madzie made her pony trot over to his. "Sapphire....I have something to tell you."

Alec noticed how her voice grew serious and dropped his own voice to a whisper. "I'm listening....what did you want to tell me?"

The little girl bit her lower lip. "I'm scared of the monsters that come out at night. I'm scared they'll take me and hurt me like Nana almost hurt Alec."

Alec felt his heart drop in his chest. "Don't be scared of the dark, Ruby. Alec won't let the monsters hurt you, okay? He'll protect you from the monsters in the dark. Alec would never let anything bad ever happen to you."

Madzie dropped her pony and looked up at Alec with tears in her eyes. She jumped up from where she was on the floor and wrapped her small arms around Alec's neck in a tight hug.

Alec felt her body shake as she cried softly and held her tight against him. He could feel her heart beating against his shoulder, strong and fast, and buried his face into her hair. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, Maddy. I can promise you that."

Madzie pulled away and let Alec wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Magnus too?"

"Oh, I don't think Magnus would anything bad happen to you either. He's good like that. He protects the people he loves."

"Magnus loves me?"

Alec chuckled. "Of course he does! I do too. A lot. Like this much," he stretched his arms out on either side of him to show how much he loved her.

Madzie looked shocked. "That's a lot. I love Alec this much!" She jumped up and did the same, accidentally smacking Alec in the face with a hand. "Oh. Sorry Alec...."

"Don't be sorry, Mads. It was an accident. Now come here you little tickle monster and let me see how ticklish you are."

Madzie screamed in delight as Alec snatched her up and tickled her all over, her face turning bright red from lack of oxygen. Just when Alec came up from blowing on her tummy, Magnus burst through the door, hands blazing with power.

"What's going on here?! Why is Madzoe screaming?!" He yelled. He seemed to be looking around the room as if he was expecting a danger of some sort in his loft.

"You're back! Madzie and I were just playing ponies. Then I began tickling her. She's ticklish everywhere," Alec smirked as the little girl covered his mouth with a tiny hand. "She doesn't want you to know where she's ticklish. Finish your errands?"

"Yes. Finally. Who knew the tooth of a mermaid was so difficult to find?" Magnus placed some bags on the table and sighed heavily. "Alright. So what I miss while I was away? Hi my sweet girl," Magnus knelt down and scooped up Madzie in his arms when she raced over to him. "Were you being for Alec while I was gone?"

"Yes," Madzie nodded. She pat Magnus on the face and pointed to the toys on the floor. "We played ponies. Alec was Sapphire. I was Ruby."

Magnus looked at Alec on amusement. "Oh was he? And did you have fun playing ponies with him?"

She nodded. "Kitty play ponies too! And color."

Alec got to his feet, a pile of glitter from his pony falling off his clothes. "She hasn't had dinner yet. She didn't seem hungry."

"Did you ask if she was hungry?"

Alec flushed. "Uh....no. I didn't....I assumed...."

Magnus chuckled. "It's fine. I'll cook us all up some genuine Italian spaghetti. Does my Button like spaghetti?"

Madzie nodded quickly. Her enthusiasm was contagious and made Alec laugh. "With cheese! Lots of cheese!"

"Whatever my girl wants," Magnus kissed her cheek. Alec's heart swelled with joy as Madzie giggled and kissed Magnus back. For a swift moment, he saw a vision of what could be. He could see himself being happy together with Magnus and Madzie in the loft. Throwing birthday parties for her. Going to the park for picnics. Bringing her to school. He could see it all.

"Alexander? You're off in your own little world there. What's on your mind?"

Alec blinked and took a deep breath. "I want to adopt Madzie. The two of us."

Magnus' eyes widened. "Alec. I don't know....the Clave-"

"Screw the Clave. Sorry, Maddy. Didn't mean to say a bad word. But the Clave will have to go through me if they even try to take Mads away from me. She needs a home. What better place for her to live than with us?"

Magnus looked at the little warlock girl. She had such a big smile on her face that he couldn't help but love her even more. "You mean us."

"What?"

"The Clave will have to go through us if they even try to take her from us." Magnus reached down and held Alec's hand. "Let's do it. I've always wanted a child of my own. And I can't think of anyone else I'd rather raise a child with than you. You're daddy material. In more ways than one."

Alec blushed as Magnus winked. "So Madzie. Would you like to come live with me and Magnus?"

Madzie blinked. "Live here?"

"Right here, button. In this cozy loft. You'll have your own room with lots of toys to play with and lots of space to grow and learn," said Magnus. His eyes were so bright they'd probably light up a dark room.

Madzie looked at Alec and asked with sincerity, "Will you both be my daddies?"

Alec chuckled. "Yeah. We'll both be your daddies. Is that okay?"

The little girl smiled and nodded. "Okay. I love you, daddies!"

She reached over and pulled Alec in for a hug, the three of them embraced together as a family for the first time.


End file.
